


牧神的爱人

by V07225



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Cries During Sex (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has Two Penises (Good Omens), First Time, Fluff, M/M, Other, Sheep Aziraphale, Snake Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: 半羊半人的牧神Azi / 半蛇半人的林神Crowley。几千年前牧神救了胳膊长的一条小蛇。小蛇逐渐长大，他是山林的神明，是牧神年轻的爱人。【预警】是A/C，羊羊亚茨边日边咩咩叫，还产乳，蛇蛇一边喝奶一边被日【
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	牧神的爱人

**牧神的爱人**

年轻的林神住在山林里。

那是片生长在半山腰的树林，不算茂密，也不古老。没有巨大得能遮住日光的树冠，藤蔓和荆棘也不会挡住通往密林深处的路。它和林神一样年轻，日光能轻轻松松地穿过枝叶投到地面上，在苔藓、草甸和灌木顶端勾勒出一片片不规则图案。松鼠和兔子会在灌木丛间嬉戏，尝试用爪子把光斑踩进土里去。

年轻的林神就住在这样一片山林里，拖着几米长的蛇尾，背部的鳞片由黑曜石铺成，而腹部的鳞片像是红玛瑙。他喜欢盘踞在果树上打盹，尾巴尖和锈红色的头发一起垂下来，在地上觅食的斑鸠就跃跃欲试地扇着翅膀，想要去啄他的尾巴。

这片山林里有很多让他喜欢的东西，而越是让他喜欢的东西，他就越想要拿来送给亚茨拉菲尔——牧人和农人的保护神、让农田和土地日渐丰饶的牧神。

“这全都是我喜欢的东西。”林神从树干上倒吊下来，举着个花环，“送给你的。”

“谢谢，克蠕戾。”牧神坐在自己后腿上，下半身形似绵羊，两只后蹄藏在丰腴浑圆的大腿下面。他坐在那的时候，就好像朵歇息在山尖上的云一样。

“我改名字了。”林神吸了吸鼻子。

“什么？”

“克鲁利，不叫克蠕戾了。”林神抬起头，“克蠕戾——不够酷，你知道吧，爬来爬去的。”

牧神笑起来，垂在脸颊两侧的绵羊耳甩了甩：“可你确实是条蛇呀，亲爱的。”

克鲁利没法反驳这一点。

这是亚茨拉菲尔喜欢的话题，他继续往下说，不打算停下来：“我刚认识你的时候你就是条黑蛇，小小的，没我的胳膊长、没我的手腕粗，尾巴尖和我的小手指一样。你把自己团起来的时候，我用两只手就能把你捧起来… …”

林神发出一个鼻音。

他扭过头，脸有点红。

那是个很漂亮的花环，用紫藤和野玫瑰编成，衬着铃兰，还有几枝尤加利。克鲁利有双金色的眼睛，这双眼睛盯着亚茨拉菲尔的侧脸看了几秒钟，然后移开，再小心翼翼地挪回来。

牧神用双手捧着花环，抬到与自己双眼平齐的位置：“我不知道这里还有尤加利呢。”

“这是我的山林。”克鲁利倒吊着，有点得意，晃得像个秋千，“整片山林都听我的话，我让它们长什么，它们就长什么。”

亚茨拉菲尔抬头看着把自己倒吊在树上的蛇。然后他站起来，从背脊到臀部勾出一段饱满柔和的线条，软乎乎的尾巴甩来甩去，四只绵羊蹄倒腾了一会儿才站稳。

纯白的半羊人站在那，牛乳一样的皮肤上盛着阳光，看起来很和善，很丰腴，很——可口。

这念头让林神晃了两下脑袋，把细长分叉的信子吐出来，然后又缩回去。他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着牧神，心想自己的样子一定很蠢。

“上次你也送了我一个花环。”亚茨拉菲尔说。他抬起前蹄，将两条柔软浑圆的胳膊攀在树干上。

“我在自己的山林里采来的花… …”

“再上次是一段修剪得很整齐的橄榄枝。”

“我的山林里最漂亮的一条橄榄枝，跟你很合适。”

“再往前数，是一兜果子。”

“我的山林里有特别美味的果子。”

牧神抖着耳朵笑起来：“你送了我太多东西了，亲爱的。”

“我是山林间的神，我能把整片山林都送给你。”克鲁利翻过身，结束了倒吊的姿势。他把蛇尾缠在树干上，上半身匍匐着，腰肢修长，红头发打着卷垂下来。

“把整片山林都送给我。”牧神眨了眨眼睛，“听起来就好像，你要把自己送给我一样。”

亚茨拉菲尔在说出这句话时，突然感觉林子里有些太安静了。夏季是晴朗干燥的，天空上稀稀落落地飘着几朵云，风和飞鸟一起歇息在树梢上，怠慢得很。还要再过至少四个小时它们才会从枝头上翻身跃下，然后在树冠和草甸间穿梭，带来“沙沙”或者“嗦嗦”的声响。

而在这样的寂静中，克鲁利说：“我当然可以把自己送给你呀，你不想要吗？”

年轻的林神匍在树干上，双手托着下巴，金眼睛一眨不眨。他还没完全长大，身体像十八九的年轻男孩，薄而柔韧的肌肉附着在骨骼上。就算是这个年纪的人类也不太懂得何为畏惧，何况是年轻的神明。

年轻的林神撑起上半身，红头发铺了满背，锈红色，像颗挂在枝头的果子。这果子还没熟透，是清甜爽口的，很脆，汁水带着涩味。他大胆又坦率地看着亚茨拉菲尔，挺起胸膛、露出喉结和脖颈，阳光在金色的眼睛里斑驳成一片。

牧神眯起眼睛。他想到数千年前那条蜷在自己肚皮下躲雨的小蛇——一点点长，细瘦的躯干顶着大脑袋，一双眼睛眨个不停。

他用自己的躯体温暖他，用自己的乳汁喂养他。直到这条小蛇长大，直到他会跟在自己身后一遍遍说，亚茨拉菲尔，我喜欢你。这样的话他听过很多次，这样的对话他们之间有过很多次。

他会给自己送上花环、橄榄枝和一兜兜果子，山林的神明说他可以把整片山林送给自己，林神说，“我当然可以把自己送给你呀”。

“你不想要吗？”

亚茨拉菲尔知道答案是肯定的。

年轻的林神，黑曜石与红玛瑙装点的尤物，一颗由他自己亲自抚育的、半熟的果子。

牧神年轻的爱人。

山岗上静悄悄的。树不会说话，草地不会说话，飞鸟和风也还在休息。说话的是亚茨拉菲尔。他眯着橄榄色的眼睛，垂在脸颊两边的绵羊耳抖了抖：

“好啊，亲爱的。我当然是想要你的。”

对半人半蛇的年轻林神来说，这是第一场性爱。

他看什么都是好奇的。星辰、阳光和数不清的好奇心一起溶化在他的眼睛里，金灿灿地铺成一片，最后再凝成狭长锐利的一根针。

克鲁利仰躺在山丘上，头顶是树冠，身下压着草甸，细细碎碎的阳光铺在他颧骨和肩膀上。

“你这儿有几枚鳞片，”亚茨拉菲尔的目光停留在克鲁利肋骨下方。

“我觉得挺好看的。”

“你哪里都是好看的，怎样都是好看的。”牧神闭上眼睛，亲吻他年轻的爱人。克鲁利尝起来也是山林的味道——桦树、雪松、冷杉和橡木苔——清新又蓬勃，年轻得很，绵长的生命力在土层下流淌。

他的身体也是年轻的。亚茨拉菲尔将自己的手掌覆上去，他触到温热的皮肤、流畅的线条，以及很多很多个凸起和转角。年轻的林神很急切。他还没掌握接吻的规律，却急着想要索取更多，急着把自己甘美灵巧的舌头送到对方口里，吻得好像再没有第二次机会了一样。

可他们都知道这样的机会还会有很多次。

亚茨拉菲尔将四肢分开。他跪坐在草地上，腿向内蜷，蹄子乖乖巧巧地藏在洁白皮毛和柔软皮肉下，将那条蛇的身影笼在自己身下。他的爱人还没完全长大，刚刚好能嵌进半羊人投下的阴影里。

亚茨拉菲尔笑着：“亲爱的，你长得实在太快了。再过一段时间，我的影子就装不下你啦。”

“没关系，那就换我的影子来装你，我的影子一定装得下你。”克鲁利朝牧神伸出手，肘部和肋骨下的鳞片反着日光。他碰到亚茨拉菲尔软趴趴的绵羊耳和牛乳一样的皮肤，牧神的毛发白得没有一点杂色，打着卷，最上乘的羔羊绒也不会有这样美妙的触感。他将手掌完全埋进牧神丰腴柔软的身躯中，像埋进一团云、一块淡奶油。

亚茨拉菲尔的吻开始向下延展。他年轻的爱人有向前微微凸起的下唇和下巴，脖颈颀长，下颌线条像风雕刻的峭壁一样。这吻顺着林神的身躯滑落，一开始很轻，从山丘上跑过去的兔子都要比这吻沉重得多了。然后他的吻渐渐缓慢而粘稠起来，贴着皮肤的唇舌开始吮吸，留下红晕和湿痕。

克鲁利睁大眼睛看着。他很好奇，很开心，同时很兴奋，从未有过的感觉从蛇尾与人身的衔接处腾起，沿着脊椎慢慢向上走。他希望这奇妙的感觉走得慢一点，同时又希望它快一点——慢一点，这太陌生，我需要时间来适应；快些，把我整个吞没，让我变成你的。

“这样我就是你的了吗？我是不是已经把自己送给你了？”年轻的林神问，他扭动着，把自己更好地嵌进牧神的影子里。

亚茨拉菲尔想，在人间的这数千年里——在农田和牧群、屋舍和牧场、山丘和草甸当中——他从没听到过这样可爱的情话。他的吻更加绵长起来，顺着克鲁利瘦长的腰肢向下，来到人身与蛇尾相接的下腹部。覆盖在皮肤表面的鳞片逐渐密集，铺成细密光滑的一片，黑色与深红相间。林神的鳞片的确像人们撰写的传说那样，犹如黑曜石与红玛瑙铺成的。

半羊人的舌头和身躯一样柔软丰腴。他俯在克鲁利身上，极耐心地用唇舌向下摸索，直到发现克鲁利藏在鳞片中的一条缝隙。

“你马上就是我的了，我也会是你的。”牧神说。他分泌出更多唾液，把舌尖和唇瓣打湿，然后低头吻在那条缝隙上。

克鲁利有着和蛇类一样的泄殖腔，紧窄狭长，藏在鳞片下。亚茨拉菲尔用手指将那条缝隙拨开——层层叠叠的浅粉色嫩肉向两边分开，缝隙深处是深粉色，两条蛇类的半阴茎藏在更深处，粘液像挂在花朵上的晨露。

年轻的林神从来不知道自己这处器官是用来干什么的。他和飞鸟走兽生活在一起，只注意到巢穴中毛茸茸的小东西叫人很喜欢，却从没想过新生命是如何降生的。克鲁利双手举过头顶，指尖刚好碰触一块树冠间投下来的光斑。

“这是什么？”他问，被拨开的窄缝无意识地收缩。

“你的泄殖腔，用来欢爱和生育的地方。”亚茨拉菲尔回答。他把舌头探进林神的泄殖腔里。先是浅浅埋进去的舌尖——轻轻地、小心翼翼地。味蕾尝到一片青涩的潮湿，有很淡的腥味，这味道和克鲁利身上冷杉与橡木苔的味道混在一起。他用舌尖搅动腔口处的嫩肉，然后把舌尖勾起来，于是缝隙内透明的粘液被也一同被勾起来，在他的唇舌与克鲁利的泄殖腔之间连出几条透明的线。

然后亚茨拉菲尔再次低下头，舌头埋进嫩粉色的缝隙深处，双唇贴在入口上开始吮吸。他年轻的爱人身体绷紧，鼻腔里发出黏黏糊糊的声音，蛇尾也开始不安分地甩动。背部是黑曜石，腹部像红玛瑙，铺了碎金箔一样的光斑，浸了青涩果子一样脆口又多汁的情欲。

林神的身体和这片山林一样是蓬勃又葱郁的，任何风、雨和阳光都会得到山林的回应，而亚茨拉菲尔的每一个动作也都得到了同等热情的回应。他年轻的爱人开始呻吟，黏糊绵长，带着细细碎碎的鼻音，泄殖腔口收缩着涌出更多粘稠的汁液来。像雨后的林间的土壤，像丰沛的桦树汁。

半羊人开始在吮吸中吞咽，汁液从唇角流出来，在黑红相间的鳞片上留下痕迹。林间的草木和花朵也是这样向大地索取养分的——它们把根须深深地埋下去，钻入松软的表层土壤、撬开更加紧实的内部，直至抵达自己所能到达的最深处。然后它们就把根须埋在那开始吮吸，吮吸土壤中的养分和水分，吮吸山林的精华。

亚茨拉菲尔吞咽着，丰饶之神用他的身躯拥着一座山林，那林间的每一片树叶都在欢愉中战栗。他将舌头埋在林神狭长的泄殖腔内搅动刮擦，直到那条蛇的尾巴把他卷起来，直到他年轻的爱人绷紧了腰腹、仰着头发出哭泣一样的声音。

林神的第一次高潮来得像场雨。夏季的骤雨从来都又急又快，完全不给人准备的时间。

他好像是真的哭了，眼角红红的，微微向外分开的泄殖腔也呈现淡红色。亚茨拉菲尔抬起头来，他年轻的爱人咬着下唇，表情像个偷偷做了坏事的小孩子。

克鲁利躺在树冠下的光斑里，把信子吐出来，又缩回去：“我从来不知道我们还能做这个。”

“你感觉好吗？”牧神在他身边侧躺下来，像母亲，同时又是多情的爱人。

克鲁利点点头，耳朵尖和鼻子尖都是红的：“我也想让你感觉好一点。教我，我该怎么做？”

然后他撑起上半身，眼睛睁得很大。

“我可以等你再长大一点… …”亚茨拉菲尔把他搂进怀里，“等你再长大一点，亲爱的。”

“我是山林的神明，我来到这世间几千年了。”林神回答。他把蛇尾缠绕在半羊人浑圆丰腴的大腿上，鳞片和柔软的皮毛相互摩擦。

“我第一次看见你时，你还那么小，缩在我肚皮下面躲避世界上第一场雨。”亚茨拉菲尔呢喃。

而克鲁利翻了个身，把湿淋淋的泄殖腔袒露在他面前：“你说你想要我，我会是你的，你也会是我的。”

牧神吞咽了一下。他年轻的爱人很漂亮，像燃烧的星辰那样漂亮，很——诱人。

亚茨拉菲尔司掌农田和牧群，是牧人和农人的保护神，让土地丰饶、畜群多产。

牧神亚茨拉菲尔能产出丰沛甘美的乳汁，可同时，他浑圆绵软的下腹藏着根尺寸惊人的阴茎。他掌管麦田和棉花的生长，也掌管牛羊的生育。这大地上总要有很多次欢爱、很多场酣畅淋漓的交合，然后土地和牧群才会日渐丰饶。

克鲁利主动用手指分开自己的泄殖腔，发出坦率至极的邀请。他的两条蛇类半阴茎耸立着，再往下是湿漉漉的缝隙，挂着粘液的嫩肉向两边分开，露出不断蠕动收缩的腔道。

亚茨拉菲尔将他年轻的爱人拥进怀里，让他像几千年之前那样匍在自己胸口、吮吸自己丰美甘甜的乳汁。牧神的阴茎抵在林神狭窄的腔口摩擦着，粘液湿哒哒地顺着鳞片向下流淌。

然后他慢慢将自己挤了进去。

那条还没完全长大的蛇叫了出来，蛇尾紧紧缠在半羊人腰上，尾巴尖不安地甩来甩去。他感觉很胀，有些痛，泄殖腔口花瓣状的嫩肉被挤得完全向外张开。亚茨拉菲尔实在非常温柔，小心得有点过分，甚至想要退出来。克鲁利把蛇尾缠得更紧，腰向前挺，主动收缩着腔道挽留他。

“你总是太着急。”牧神声音开始发颤，像绵羊一样，快感让莹白的脸颊泛起浅红。

“我已经等了太久了。”年轻的林神匍在爱人胸口，左手握着牧神浑圆的乳房，右手摸索向他们交合的地方，“蛇在进食的时候，能够吞下比自己大得多的东西。我也可以。”

他努力将泄殖腔分得更开，湿哒哒的粘液流下来，交合处狼藉一片。

“我怕弄疼你。”亚茨拉菲尔抽了抽鼻子，想要往后躲。克鲁利的内部狭窄炙热，湿得一塌糊涂，的确舒服极了。可他的爱人还那么年轻那么生涩，他需要学习，还需要更多时间。

“我从来没感觉这么好。”克鲁利说着又扭了扭腰，蛇尾向前挺送，将亚茨拉菲的阴茎吞得更深。他胸口急促地上下起伏，努力适应泄殖腔内尺寸惊人的异物，汗水从下颌上滴下来。

终于，他完全吞进了牧神的阴茎。

克鲁利睁大眼睛，挺着腰，嘴巴张成一个特别饱满的圆。他们就这样一动不动地等了一会儿，等待那生涩的腔口分泌出更多粘液，然后林神咬着下唇，冲亚茨拉菲尔眨着他金色的眼睛：“你看，你把我填满了，一点缝隙都没留。”

日光慢慢向西偏移，大地上游弋的光影把午后驱散，又将黄昏拉到山丘上空。天空从湛蓝变成暖融融的粉蓝色，晚霞的前奏开始在天边聚集。和飞鸟一起在树梢上睡了一下午的风醒来了，它动动手指晃晃脖子，开始绕着最细最嫩的那几根树枝盘旋。

牧神将他的阴茎埋在林神体内，开始抽插。他的绵羊蹄踏在草地上，尾巴甩来甩去，双腿之间的毛发湿得一塌糊涂。一条蛇尾缠绕在牧神丰腴圆润的腰肢和大腿上，黑红相间，凉而滑的鳞片刮擦着半羊人柔嫩敏感的腹部。

粘液从他们交合的地方不断滴落下来，湿哒哒的，每一滴都让他们身下的土地和草甸欢呼，于是连埋得最深的种子都开始躁动。

亚茨拉菲尔发出绵羊一样的喘息，颤巍巍软绵绵，从第一个音节到最后一个音节要绕好多好多个弯，最后结束在浓稠如蜜糖一般的绵长鼻音里。他的乳房因这场交欢而胀得发痛，牧神浓郁甘美的乳汁流下来，在云朵般柔软丰腴的身躯上淌出一条条乳白色的河。他的阴茎埋在林神的泄殖腔里，肢体行动在快感支配下逐渐变得野蛮而不计后果。那条蛇被顶弄得呜咽都碎成一片一片，却好似因此而获得了肉体和精神的狂喜，眼眸亮得像糅进了初生的太阳。

克鲁利不记得自己经历了几次高潮。亚茨拉菲尔的阴茎将他填得一点缝隙都没有，所有皱褶都被撑开，所有的敏感点都无法躲藏。他在爱人怀里仰起头，身下是一片柔软的棉花地、是肥沃丰美的农田，头顶悬着渐渐偏移的日光。他说不出话，只能发出一些破碎的、毫无意义的声音——许许多多的鼻音，被拉长的叹息，戛然而止的惊叫和抽泣。

于是半睡半醒的风因这声音而彻底清醒过来。它离开枝头，开始舒展腰肢，顺着苍翠色的路径在林间穿梭。起风了。所有嫩枝、乔木、灌木和苔藓都在这风中抬起头来，仰着脸发出欢呼。

起风了。

这风把林神锈红色的头发扬起来，让它像火一样舞，然后再落下、铺满晒成蜜色的背脊和肩膀。

起风了。

牧神的精液断断续续地滴在地上。克鲁利努力收缩泄殖腔，想把那些粘稠的白色液体全都吸进自己身体里。

“你说这是用来欢爱和繁育的器官。”他抚着自己和爱人交合的地方，“我会怀上你的孩子吗，亚茨拉菲尔？我会诞下你的孩子吗？”

“你的山林在冬日长眠，然后在春天苏醒，再用一整个漫长蓬勃的夏天来生长。”牧神继续在爱人的身体里冲撞，快感织成一张很密的网，“等到了秋天——”

“秋天会有很多果实，你喜欢吃果子。”克鲁利回答，夹着无数毫无必要的鼻音。

亚茨拉菲尔闭着眼睛咬在克鲁利肩头：“你是山林的神明，所有果子都是你诞下的种子，每一颗都是我们的孩子。”

起风了。草甸和天边翻滚的晚霞一起舞动起来，风在他们粘稠湿润的肢体间穿梭，却丝毫无法穿透织得又细又密的、爱和情欲的网。地平线上已经看不见日光的影子，天空是粉紫色，最后一丝光亮正恋恋不舍地离去，它将要躺入夜色铺就的温床里。

“等到了秋天——”

等到了秋天，我会诞下你的孩子。

**FIN.**


End file.
